Sheik of the Sheikah
by erintheartchick
Summary: A look into just what Zelda was up to during the seven years of Link's containment in the chamber of sages. She wasn't just sitting around on her royal fanny, that's for sure! (Takes place during the OoT timeline). My first Zelda fan-fic, so be nice... =^


  
Sheik of the Sheikah  
  
A Legend of Zelda fan-fiction story  
  
By: Erin Lindsey   
diamondneko@mail.com  
http://members.tripod.com/SheliaCW  
  
  
Timeset: Ocarina of Time   
  
(If you haven't beaten this game yet, don't read this, because it's a major spoiler! Namely,   
it's tells who Sheik really is, and explains the ending of OoT!)  
  
Zelda's ages as told in this story are 11 at the beginning, 14 in the middle,   
and 18 at the end.  
  
  
---------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The young princess felt the icy breeze burn her cheeks as they rode on through the   
perilous snowstorm. She buried her cold face in her nurse maid and guardian's fur cloak. She   
felt scared. She felt angry. But most of all she felt tired.  
  
"Impa..." The little blond haired girl sniffled, "How long do we have to ride...?"  
  
"As long as it takes." The gray-haired, but fairly young looking woman answered. "Do not   
worry my child, I feel the village is near."  
  
The princess wiped her nose gingerly. She thought of the life she had left behind. The   
castle, the kingdom, her father... She felt like she was deserting them all. She thought of   
Link...  
  
She had had a vision of a dark cloud descending on the kingdom of Hyrule. In the dream,   
a figure with a fairy from the forest parted the darkness with a glowing green emerald. The   
dark cloud was the evil king of the Gerudo, Gannondorf, and the hero was Link, a Kokiri boy   
and his fairy Navi, come from the forest with the Deku Tree's emerald. They had been led to   
each other by destiny...  
  
But she had left him alone too...   
  
Hopefully he had found the ocarina and message she had left for him. Hopefully her vision   
rang true, and he would be able to get to the Triforce in the Sacred Realm before Gannondorf   
did.  
  
She felt icy tears run down in cheeks. She had a horrible feeling deep in her stomach.   
Link seemed so far away...  
  
Suddenly Impa's horse slowed it's break-neck speed. The young girl wiped her frozen   
tears from her eyes and looked up. They were entering a town of some sort. There were tall   
wooden posts at the entrance, supporting a long skin cloth sign with letters and designs   
burned into it. One of the designs was familiar. It resembled a single eye with a piercing   
gaze...  
  
As they entered, strong iron doors closed behind them with an echoing clang. Impa   
dismounted her pale white mare and lead it to a small stable, with the frightened princess   
still on it. Impa helped the little girl down, and led her hand back out into the empty   
square.   
  
"Impa..." She whimpered, "Where are we?... Where is everybody?"  
  
"Shh, Princess..." Impa reassured, "We are in my home village. The people are just   
hiding..."  
  
"Why?" The inquisitive princess asked.  
  
"That is just their way..." Her nurse answered.   
  
The princess watched, still clutching her cloak, as Impa took out her own ocarina and   
brought it to her lips. She played a soft and icy melody, and slowly the mysterious people   
emerged from their concealment in the snowy dwellings.  
  
"Impa!" A tall silver haired woman called, seeing the nurse standing there. She ran from   
her house and up to them. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The little princess wondered at her. Her hair was long and tied back in two silvery   
braids. She had sharp crimson eyes, with arrow shaped gray tattoos on her cheeks. She was   
scary, yet beautiful at the same time.  
  
"Hyrule is in trouble." Impa said sullenly, "I brought the princess here so she would be   
safe..."  
  
The woman looked down at the girl, as if she had just now realized she was there. The   
girl noticed that oddly, the woman looked a whole lot like Impa.  
  
"Hello there Princess." She said softly in her icy tone, "Welcome to Sheikai."  
  
The little princess hid meekly behind her nurse maid.  
  
"Zelda," Impa said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't be afraid. This   
is my sister, Yana."   
  
Before the princess could react, Yana was addressing Impa again. "What kind of trouble,   
sister?" She asked.  
  
"The king ordered me to take his daughter to safety. An evil Gerudo man named Gannondorf   
has taken over the castle. He was after us, but I think we lost him in the snow, and he gave   
up.... For now."  
  
Yana looked worried for Hyrule. "Don't worry, no Gerudo has, or ever will find our   
village. You are safe here." She said.   
  
"Thank you, sister." Impa said gratefully.  
  
"Now come, you must be frozen to the bone, and tired after your long journey." Yana   
said, leading them back to her small, snow covered home.   
  
Inside, there was a warm fire in the center of the room. The walls were thick, and   
covered with animal hides of all kinds to keep out the frigid winds. Impa put the young   
Princess Zelda in one of the many small beds of hay on the wall. When approached with the many   
questions stirring in the young girl's mind, Impa only shushed her, and told her that all   
would be explained in the morning.  
  
"But I can't sleep..." Zelda whined.   
  
Impa sighed, and took out her ocarina again. "Do you want me to play the song?" She   
asked softly.  
  
Zelda nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Impa slowly began to play the sweet royal lullaby, and in simple seconds, the young   
princess was deep into dreams. Impa smiled, and kissed the girl gently on the head.  
  
"Don't worry my child," She whispered, "I will always protect you..."   
  
The night flew by quickly, and Princess Zelda awoke the next morning to find a small   
pair of ruby-colored eyes peeking at her over the edge of the bed above her. She blinked up   
at them in confusion for a moment.  
  
"Hi." Said a timid voice from above. It was a young boy...  
  
"Hello." Zelda answered softly, still laying on her back, staring up at him with   
mystification.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" He asked, squinting down at her.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" She retorted, thinking his inquiry as rather rude.  
  
"I was sleepin'." He answered, tilting his head so his messy blond bangs fell over one   
of his eyes. "You're funny lookin'."  
  
Zelda frowned. "Well, your impudent!" She said back.  
  
He laughed. "What the spell does that mean?" He asked.  
  
"It means your the rudest boy I've ever met." She said simply, sitting up.  
  
He laughed at that, too. "Well, I still think your funny lookin'." He said.  
  
She sneered up at him. He smiled down at her.   
  
"I'm no funnier looking than you." She said. "You have red eyes!"  
  
The boy didn't even seem at all insulted. "Everyone in the village has red eyes. All   
Sheikah do." He explained.  
  
He was right, Zelda thought, Impa had red eyes too. "Well... Uh, you have small ears!"   
She said.  
  
"That's because my daddy was from Calina." He said.  
  
Zelda sighed. This boy was clever. "What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Sheik." He answered. "What's yours?"  
  
"Zelda." She answered stiffly, "But you must address me as 'Princess'."  
  
"Whatever, Zel." He said, playfully.  
  
She stood up and frowned at him.   
  
He smiled down at her. "I've never seen a girl like you before." He said.  
  
"I'm of pure bred, high-class Hylian blood." She said smugly.  
  
"You really a princess?" He asked un-phased, "Or were you just sayin' that to   
impress me?"  
  
"Of course I really am!" She replied, "Why would I want to impress you?"  
  
"I dunno." He said, "If your such an important Hylian princess, what are you doin' in   
Shekai?"  
  
Zelda looked saddened. "We ran away... A Gerudo attacked the castle." She said softly,   
sitting back down on the bed.   
  
"Is that all? Just a Gerudo? Big deal." He said.  
  
He was surely beginning to get on her royal nerves. "It is a big deal! My father could   
be dead!" She spat bitterly. She felt angry tears run down her cheek.  
  
For the first time she had seen him, he frowned. "Aw, now don't cry Zel. I was just   
foolin' with ya." He hopped down from his bunk and sat beside her.  
  
"Well, I don't like being made fun of!" She said, looking away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to make you cry..."  
  
She sniffled softly. "It's okay... I'm just scared, that's all..."  
  
"Who was this Gerudo?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
  
"Gannondorf. He is an evil man..." She said softly. "I hope Link is okay."  
  
"Well, he won't find you way out here. Only Sheikah know the way to our village." He   
reassured. "Who's Link?"  
  
"He... He's my friend." She said apprehensively.  
  
"Ooooh..." He said, grinning wider.   
  
"What are you smiling about?" She hissed.  
  
"You're boy-friend?" He asked, laughing.  
  
"No!" She insisted, flustered.  
  
She scowled over at him. He was still smiling. He had a long, pale face and thin lips.   
He looked just barely older than she was, being slightly taller. His spiky platinum hair made   
him seem even taller. He was narrow shouldered, and slender. Despite this, he was a rather   
comely young boy. He was wearing only a pair of long trousers, which made Zelda look away   
with modesty.  
  
"... I'm cold." She said softly, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, that's because you're wearing that flimsy dress." He said.  
  
"Well, your only wearing pants!" She pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, four layers of pants." He said, "Plus, I'm used to the cold. And I slept closer   
to the ceiling where all the warm air goes."  
  
"Oh..." She mumbled.  
  
"Here, I'll get you a tightsuit." He said standing up and walking over to a small   
closet in the wall.  
  
"A what?" She asked.  
  
"A tightsuit." He repeated, "It's covers your entire body. It'll keep you warm." He   
said, handing her a blue and silver outfit with the same eye symbol she had seen at the   
entrance sewn across the chest.  
  
"Uh, thank you..." She said, taking it.   
  
"Oh, and take your hair down to cover your ears so they won't get frost bite." He   
added, taking his own suit from the closet and closing it again.  
  
Zelda quickly pulled off her hood and let her hair fall down over her shoulders and   
cover her long ears. She noticed Sheik was staring at her. "What?" She asked, feeling rather   
embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing." He said looking away, still smiling, "...You have pretty hair."  
  
Zelda blushed in spite of herself. "Thanks." She mumbled. He could actually be quite   
charming when he wanted to be...  
  
"Awake all ready, Princess?" Impa asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
Zelda jumped, as if being caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. Sheik   
looked startled, too. Impa was wearing a dark suit similar to the ones he had taken out of the   
closet.   
  
"Good morning, Impa." Zelda said nervously, standing up.  
  
"Morning." She said, looking down at her with a smile, "I see you've met my nephew..."  
  
Zelda gave Sheik a questioning look, and he nodded. He looked up at Impa, who was   
twice his height. "Mornin' Aunty," He said weakly. "Long time no see, ne?"  
  
She nodded, and patted him on the head. "Well, we're going to be here awhile it seems,   
you two need to get a long. You respect the Princess, you hear?" She told him.  
  
"Yeah sure, Aunty." He agreed.  
  
"That means you give her privacy when she's dressing." Impa said, shooing him out of   
the room. He reluctantly left, and she closed the iron door after him.  
  
"I see he gave you something to wear..." Impa said, nodding to the tightsuit on the   
bed. "You best put it on. It gets very cold here."  
  
"Okay..." Zelda said softly. "Will you help me?"  
  
"Of course, Princess." Impa said, kneeling down beside the little girl. She untied   
the back of her dress slowly, humming the same soothing tune as the night before.   
  
"He is your nephew?" Zelda questioned, about Sheik.  
  
"Yes he is." Impa said. "He is my sister Yana's son. One day, he will be leader of the   
Sheikah. His father was a great knight from Calina, but was killed in the Dividing War..."  
  
"Impa... Will I ever see my daddy again?" Zelda asked sadly.  
  
The Sheikah paused in her work and sighed soberly. "I don't know, child." She said   
softly, "But I surely hope so..."  
  
Zelda felt tears welling in her eyes again.   
  
Impa wiped them away, and pulled down her dress and helped her into the blue and gray   
colored garb Sheik had given her.   
  
"It's so tight..." Zelda winced.  
  
"It's supposed to be, to keep you warm." Impa explained, handing her a white scarf.   
"Wear this around your neck and mouth."   
  
Zelda took it and wound it around her throat, so it covered most of her face. All you   
could see was her big blue eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled weakly. She   
looked so mysterious...  
  
"Come now, breakfast is ready." Impa said, opening the door again.  
  
Zelda walked out into the main room to find Sheik and Yana sitting around another fire   
in the middle of the room eating. She glanced at Sheik, who was now dressed in his own   
tightsuit. His scarf was in his wrapped loosely around his neck, pulled down, so he could eat.   
  
Impa went and sat down beside her sister, and Zelda hesitantly sat next to Sheik. He   
handed her a bowl of what looked like some sort of soup.  
  
"You eat stew for breakfast?" She asked him in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, so?" He said, "It's good. Eat it before it gets cold."  
  
She sighed. "Where's the spoons?" She asked.  
  
"Don't use spoons." He answered, "You drink it, like this." He tipped the bowl up and   
drank out of it like a cup. A little missed his moth and dribbled down his chin.  
  
"Oh." She said, a bit disgusted. This life was going to take a bit of getting used to...   
But eventually she would.   
  
A few days had passed now, and the princess was beginning to like the simple life. The   
Sheikah were a strong, magic using people. Sheik had promised to teach her some, claiming to   
be a master of illusionary enchantment.   
  
"Oh, what are you going to do, pull a rabbit out of your pants?" Zelda asked one day,   
as she sat in the hay loft above the stable, watching Sheik below.   
  
"...For my first trick," He began, ignoring her comment, "I will need a volunteer from   
the audience."  
  
Zelda, playing along, raised her hand.  
  
"Ah, you there miss, yes the funny lookin' one, you'll do fine." He said pointing to her.   
"Please come down to the stage."  
  
She hopped down from the loft, and promptly took a swing at him.  
  
Easily dodging, Sheik circled around her. "Oh, a feisty one I see." He laughed.  
  
"Oh, do shut-up and get on with it." Zelda said, grimacing and tapping her foot.  
  
He continued circling around her, looking her up and down, not saying a word. He seemed   
deep into concentration.  
  
"What are you doing?" She demanded.  
  
"Examining you." He replied.  
  
"What for?" He asked.  
  
"Just watch." He said, and threw something onto the floor with a bang, creating a   
blinding light.  
  
Zelda jumped back at the brightness, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she stood   
face to face with an exact mirror image of herself. She practically fainted.  
  
"Hello," The look-a-like said in a badly imitated voice, "I'm Zelda, a stuck up princess   
of pure bred, high-class Hylian blood."  
  
Zelda was aghast. "...Sheik?" She asked, in practically a whisper.  
  
Her twin smiled at her, and answered in his voice. "Pretty good, ne?"  
  
"Wow!" Zelda exclaimed, "That's incredible... You look just like me!"  
  
He threw another ball of light to the ground, returning him to his normal ensemble of   
his blue and silvery-gray tightsuit and scarf.  
  
"How did you do that?!" She asked, "I mean... Even your eyes changed color!"  
  
"Sheikah Magic." He replied, mysteriously. "And check this out..." He threw yet another   
flashing light, and when it dissipated, he had disappeared with it.  
  
Zelda looked around nervously. "Woah... Where'd you go?" She asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sheik!" She called into the dark barn, "Sheik! Now where the spell did he--"  
  
Suddenly she was tackled from above. Zelda shrieked. The pair fell to the ground   
with a fwomp.  
  
"I scared ya, didn't I?" Sheik laughed from atop of her.  
  
"Get off me!" She hissed, kneeing him in the stomach, "You're heavy!"  
  
He rolled off her, still laughing. "You shoulda seen your face!"  
  
She sat up, frowning at him. He continued to laugh. Her face slowly softened. It had   
been kind of funny. She reached over and took his hand.  
  
"Teach me." She asked softly.  
  
And he just couldn't refuse.  
  
Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months grew into years. Life with the   
Sheikah was simple, but good. Zelda had heard nothing of the struggle in Hyrule for a long   
time now, and she was slowly beginning to forget her troubles. Impa had left Sheikai to go   
back and survey the situation in Kariko Village. Zelda did not worry for her nanny. Impa was   
the strongest and bravest woman she had ever met. She would dodge Gannondorf, and return to   
her with word her father... And of Link.  
  
The thought of Gannondorf sent a horrible feeling of dread through her. She pushed back   
her thoughts of him, and what he was doing to Hyrule. It would do no good worrying about it.   
She could do nothing but sit and wait. She had felt a strong force inside the forest boy, and   
was sure he was fighting against the evil Gerudo...  
  
But now her thoughts were far from Link, Hyrule, and Gannondorf. She ran happily though   
the snow, with the look of accomplishment on her face. She had grown much in the last year.   
She was taller, thinner, and had the beginning of a woman's figure. Her dark blue tightsuit   
had grown even more form fitting than before, as it was pulled taught against her chest where   
a golden Triforce symbol had been embroidered by her very own hand.  
  
She came to Impa's sister's dwelling and threw open the door. The Sheikah woman was   
arranging logs under a small black kettle in the middle of the circular room, readying to   
cook the days meal.  
  
"Yana, where's Sheik?" Zelda asked hurriedly, throwing her scarf away from her mouth   
where she could talk.  
  
"By the Goddesses, my child!" Yana scolded. "What is the hurry?"  
  
"I have to show him something!" She said, her hurried manner not ceasing.  
  
"I think he went to the blacksmith's..." Yana began.  
  
Zelda had all ready dashed back out the door. She ran past the half-a-dozen small   
spherical houses, towards the metal worker's shop. There were only about fifteen residents   
of the tiny village of Sheikai. There were only two shops, the food market, and the blacksmith.   
The blacksmith didn't even charge anything for his services, if you provided your own   
materials.   
  
Zelda spied her friend coming out of the blacksmith's shop, carrying something wrapped   
in cloth. She tackled him to the snowy ground.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you!" She yelled, happily.  
  
She pushed her off of him, coughing. "Geez, Zel!" He said, "What's your problem? You   
almost killed me!"  
  
She ignored that. "I finally did it! I finally did it!" She exclaimed.  
  
"...Did what?" He asked, hiding the package behind his back.  
  
"I..." She noticed he was trying to hide something, "What's that?"  
  
"What's what?" He asked, innocently.  
  
"That thing, behind your back." She said.  
  
"I don't have anything behind my back." He lied.  
  
"Yes you do!" She said, trying to grab it, "Let me see it!"  
  
"No..." He said, dodging, "Y-you can't!"  
  
"Why not?" She asked, feeling hurt. "Pleeease?"  
  
He stared at her, unmoved for a moment. She pouted. He sighed. "Fine, fine. It's for   
you anyway..." He said, handing it to her.  
  
"For me...?" She mumbled.  
  
"... For you're birthday." He explained.  
  
She blinked confused, then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well..." He said scratching his head in embarrassment, "Are you gonna open it   
or not?"  
  
He didn't even have to finish his sentence before she had practically torn the leather   
cloth, revealing the treasure inside: a beautifully hand-crafted, small golden harp.  
  
She was aghast. "Oh... It's so beautiful..." She mumbled, surprised that he would give   
her such an extravagant gift.  
  
"Your welcome." He said, standing up and brushing the snow off him.  
  
She tackled him to the ground again in a hug. "Thank you SO much! I absolutely LOVE it!"   
She squealed.  
  
He blushed slightly. "Eh, yeah.... No problem, Zel." He stuttered.  
  
She rolled off of him, laying on her back in the snow, holding her new instrument up   
above her as she admired it. She ran her fingers lightly over the fragile strings, creating a   
soft, winding melody.  
  
Sheik sat up again, a bit dazed, and stared at her for a moment. His 'funny-looking'   
friend was beginning to turn into a beautiful girl... And he was noticing.  
  
"I used to have a harp back in Hyrule," Zelda said wistfully, "Mother taught me to play   
it before she died..."  
  
"It's a magic harp." Sheik said, "When you play certain songs, it gives you the power to   
teleport."  
  
"Wow!" She said sitting up, "Will you teach me them?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said handing her a worn looking piece of animal hide with small   
markings burned into it, "All the notes are written out on this."  
  
She reached out to take it, but he pulled it away.  
  
"But first you have to tell me what 'you finally did'." He said, inquiring upon her   
earlier reason for trampling him.  
  
She blinked, then stood up. "Oh! Oh yeah." She said, "Here, I'll show you!"  
  
He stood up also, watching her with great interest.   
  
She handed him her harp. "Hold this for a second."  
  
"What are you going to do?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Just watch." She said, winking. Then, in a swift fluid motion, she threw a small white   
bead onto the ground, creating a brilliant flash of light. When the light had dissipated, she   
stood there transformed into an exact duplicate of the boy in front of her.  
  
At first he was shocked, then he smiled and began to clap. "So you finally leaned how to   
metamorphose eh, Zel?" He asked.  
  
"Who is this 'Zel' you speak of?" She asked in a low voice, "I'm Sheik of the Sheikah,   
the biggest show-off in the world!"  
  
He frowned. "Fine, I'll just have to keep this harp for myself then."  
  
She reverted back to her normal voice, but not form. "Hey, give that back!" She shouted.  
  
He ran off.  
  
"Come back here!" She yelled, and chased after him. After a few minutes, she managed to   
catch up with him, and grapple him to the ground in front of the big iron gate leading outside   
the village. Before she could pummel him though, the gates swung open and Impa galloped in at   
full speed. She almost trampled them both.  
  
She looked down at Sheik and Zelda (who was still disguised as the boy) and practically   
had a heart attack. "Where's the Princess?" She asked, confused.  
  
"I'm right here, Impa." Zelda said, standing up and letting her spell fade. She turned   
back into her normal self.  
  
"Oh thank the goddesses." She said relived, "For a second I thought someone had   
duplicated my nephew! Wouldn't that be horrible?"  
  
Sheik frowned. "Nice to see you too, Aunty." He said, standing up.  
  
Impa dismounted. "I'm sorry." She said, "Are you two all right?"  
  
"Fine." Zelda said, "Why were you in such a hurry, Impa? Is Hyrule in trouble?"  
  
Impa's face hardened. "I'm sorry to say that it is my princess." She said solemnly.   
"Gannondorf has taken the whole kingdom. The market is in ruins, the castle is completely   
transformed. Even Kakariko is dying."  
  
Zelda's eyes widened. "But... But how?" She asked softly, "What about Link? And the   
Triforce?"  
  
Impa cast her eyes down. "Link of the Kokiri is trapped in the Sacred Realm. When he   
went there to collect the Triforce, he was not ready, and Gannondorf stole it." She said   
gently as she could.  
  
"No..." Zelda said softly, tears coming to her eyes. "Link is gone... And Gannondorf   
has the Triforce..."  
  
"But there is still hope, Princess." Impa reassured, "When Gannondorf took the Triforce,   
because of his evil intentions, it split into three separate pieces. He only has the Triforce   
of power."  
  
"What of the triforces of wisdom and courage? And of Link?" Zelda asked hopefully.  
  
"I do not know." Impa said sadly, "The two other triforces disappeared. The great sage   
Rauru is working on a plan to free the Kokiri boy, but it will take seven years..."  
  
"Seven years?!" Zelda yelled in frustration. "But that's too long! Hyrule will be   
destroyed!"  
  
"There is nothing we can do but wait." Impa said.  
  
Zelda frowned. "No!" She said sternly, "I'm tired of waiting! I'm the princess of   
Hyrule, right? It's high time I did something to help my kingdom!"  
  
"But you can't do anything to help." Impa said, "Gannondorf is too strong..."  
  
"I can too help!" Zelda insisted. "I know magic now, and archery. I'm not a helpless   
child anymore. I have to do something!"  
  
"No, Zelda." Impa insisted, "Many have tried and failed. I was ordered to protect you,   
and I won't let you put your self in jeopardy. You could die out there."  
  
"I don't care!" She wept, and before anyone could stop her, she had ran past them and   
out the iron gates and into the snow.  
  
Impa started after her, but Sheik stopped her.   
  
"Don't worry," He said, "I'll go after her."  
  
She sighed and nodded. "Here," She offered, "Take my horse."  
  
"Thanks, Aunty." He said taking the reins and mounting the steed. "I'll bring her back,   
no problem."  
  
"Becareful!" Impa called after him as he galloped out of the village.   
  
He just waved and wrapped his scarf around his face, away from the bitter cold. Soon the   
village was out of sight. The cliffs loomed ahead in the snow drifts. He looked down at the   
snow and the fresh foot prints. Zelda was not far. He rode on until he saw her struggling   
through the dunes beside a huge craggy monolith.   
  
Hearing his approach she looked back at him. "What are you doing?" She called.  
  
"You have to come back to Shekai, Zel!" He yelled, "You can't make it all the way to   
Hyrule on foot!"  
  
She frowned again. "Just watch me!" She shouted, and began to run again.  
  
He grumbled and galloped after her. He would catch up with her easily soon. He rode up   
next to her. "Give up, Zelda!" He said, "We have to go back home!"  
  
"I am going home!" She yelled, and ducked into a cave in a small rock wall.  
  
"Zelda!" Sheik yelled after her, sliding to a stop. He quickly dismounted and ran into   
the cave after her.  
  
Suddenly, she screamed, and ran back past him and out of the cave again.  
  
"Zel?" He said, turning around. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Watch out!" She yelled, pointing behind him in horror.  
  
He turned around again, only to come face to face with a snarling, jagged toothed,   
wolfos. Sheik gulped. The beast roared menacingly, and swung a sharp-clawed paw at him.   
Sheik ducked just in time and dashed out of the cave. The wolfos leaped out after him   
hungrily. Several others emerged after it.  
  
Zelda screamed again. Sheik stood in front of her, as if to protect her. He withdrew a   
small dagger she didn't even know he had and confronted the monster.  
  
The wolf-like creature laughed, unfrightened by the boy's little weapon. It just   
growled, and lunged at him fiercely. The wolfos tackled him and snapped viciously at his   
face. They rolled on the icy ground, fighting savagely. Finally a sharp howl echoed through   
blizzard.   
  
Sheik pushed the dead beast off of him, and staggered to his feet. The other wolfos   
retreated into the snowy desert.   
  
Although victorious, Sheik was badly hurt. Blood dripped slowly off his face from a   
long gash down the right side of his face. He walked a few steps, then fell to the ground   
weak from the battle.   
  
Zelda ran to him. She put her head on his chest to check his heart beat. He was still   
alive. She picked up his arm and threw it around her shoulder and stood up with him. He   
groaned softly.  
  
"Don't worry," She said gently, "I'll get you back home..."  
  
Later that night she watched quietly as Yana tended to his wounds. She cleaned his cuts   
and wrapped his head and frost bitten fingers in cloth tape. Impa said that he would never be   
able to see with his right eye again. After a while, Yana and Impa decided to leave them   
alone.   
  
Zelda looked down at him, covered in bandages. He had only been a great friend to her,   
and this is how she repaid him. She felt so guilty. "Oh, this is all my fault," Zelda sobbed   
softly. "If I hadn't run off..."  
  
Sheik opened his one good eye and looked at her. "Don't worry 'bout it Zel." He said   
weakly, "You're such a cry baby..."  
  
She sniffled. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"I'll survive. What did I need with two eyes anyway?" He joked.  
  
"Can't you ever be serious?" She asked, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I didn't think so." She sighed.  
  
He reached over and took her hand in his. "Just don't wake up any sleeping monsters next   
time, ne?" He said, smiling feebly.  
  
She stared at him for a moment. "I won't leave again unless you come with me." She   
decided finally.  
  
He looked away. "You know I can't leave here. I belong in Shekai. One day I'll be   
leader..."  
  
She sighed. "And you know that I belong in Hyrule. I will be queen someday..."  
  
He looked up a her sadly. "You gotta do what you gotta do, Zel." He said.  
  
She smiled, then leaned down and kissed him. She decided that she would leave tomorrow.  
  
The next morning they awoke to the sound of howls and screams from outside. They both   
jumped up and ran to the door, but were stopped by Impa.  
  
"What's going on out there Impa?" Zelda asked fearfully.  
  
"Gannondorf is here." She said grimly.  
  
"What?!" Sheik cried, "But how did he find Shekai?"  
  
"Apparently those wolfos you fought were part of his legions. The two that ran off led   
him to the place where you fought, then followed the trail of blood here..."  
  
"Oh, great goddesses..." Zelda sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of him!" Sheik declared.  
  
"No, nephew. His powers are too strong!" Impa said, "And you are still weak!"  
  
"Well, this is my home and somebody's gotta do something to defend it!" He said, and   
pushed past her and out into the courtyard.  
  
Zelda began to go after him, but Impa grabbed her and pulled her back inside. If   
Gannondorf knew she was the princess, he would surely kill her. They watched the scene   
though a small window.  
  
A huge, gruesome looking red-haired man with dark olive skin sat mounted upon a massive   
solid black Gerudo stallion, both covered in bone armor. He was the evil king of the thieves,   
Gannondorf. Two white wolfos, the ones Sheik had scared away earlier, were with him.  
  
"Thhhere he is, boss!" One of the wolfos growled at Sheik, "Thhhhe one thhhhat killed   
Brothhhher!"  
  
"Is that true, boy?" Gannondorf asked darkly.  
  
"It is." Sheik answered boldly.  
  
The Gerudo laughed. "Brave little upstart, aren't you? You intrigue me."  
  
"What do you want?" Sheik said, frowning.  
  
"You should be honored boy!" Gannondorf said, "I have come here to ask you to become   
part of my legion."  
  
"What?" Sheik said, surprised. "Why would I ever want to join you?"  
  
"I am king, fool. I can give you anything you can imagine. Gold, jewels, riches, slaves   
to wait on you hand and foot, delicious food, fine wine... Beautiful women..." Gannondorf   
said, grinning wickedly.  
  
Sheik looked disgusted. "I'll never join the likes of you, Gannondork." He snapped.   
  
The gerudo's smile turned to a grimace. "Foolish boy. You are either with me, or against   
me." He snarled.  
  
"Then, I'm against you." Sheik said, his one good eye narrowing.  
  
"Then you shall die." Gannondorf snarled.  
  
Sheik braced himself for battle. "I don't think so..."  
  
"You wanttt us ttto eat him bosss?" The second wolfos asked.  
  
"No," Gannondorf answered. "I'll take care of this imbecile personally."  
  
Before Gannondorf could even dismount, Sheik threw his dagger at him, stabbing the   
Gerudo in the shoulder.  
  
Gannondorf roared. "Impudent fool! Now you meet you doom!" And with that, a huge ball   
of electricity exploded from his scepter, striking Sheik and electrocuting him throughout his   
body. The blow was so fierce, it detonated in a colossal burst of fire, and all that was left in   
Sheik's place was a circle of burned earth and melted snow.  
  
"No!!!" Zelda cried, practically throwing Impa off her in rage. She sprinted out into   
the snow without another thought. Ignoring the three villains, she collapsed weeping in what   
was left of her beloved friend.  
  
Gannondorf was laughing. "What is this? His little maiden?" He said, pointing to Zelda,   
obviously not recognizing her as the princess.  
  
"Cannn we eat herrr, boss?" The first wolfos asked eagerly.  
  
"Go ahead." He said, waving at the beasts and turning his steed to leave. "And destroy   
this village. Bring anything valuable to the castle."  
  
The wolfos nodded, and began to converge on the crying princess. Zelda looked up at   
them, with a pure hatred in her eyes. They lunged at her. She screamed, and suddenly a burst   
of energy erupted from her, blowing them away.  
  
Gannondorf turned around at the sound of the blast in surprise. He watched as his   
minions ran with their tails tucked between their legs past him and out of the village. He   
stared at Zelda in shock.  
  
She stared back at him, with burning eyes. She felt a power she never had before enter   
her. Swelling, a brightness filled her, and a glowing mark formed on her hand.  
  
Gannondorf looked down at his hand, and the Triforce of power marking, then down at   
Zelda, whose mark was almost identical.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked in astonishment.  
  
"I am your downfall." She said darkly.   
  
With that, she sent a spiraling beam of energy at him, forming a blue crystal around   
him. Then, with her last ounce of strength, she sent the crystal flying over the mountains.  
  
Then she collapsed.  
  
It wasn't long after that Princess Zelda returned to Hyrule. She had taken the form of a   
mysterious boy with a crimson eye. She helped the people of Hyrule in secret, taking care of   
what foes she could. She could feel the Triforce of wisdom within her, but without a pure   
intent, she could not use it's power. Using the songs of teleportation, and the mist and   
transplacement spells her friend had once taught her, she was able to roam the vast world of   
Hyrule easily. From the lake, to the desert, to the Temple of Time and back she explored,   
learning of her people as she never had been able to before. But still Gannondorf was too   
strong. It was years, seven to be exact, since the evil gerudo's reign began until it's end   
at the hand of the Hero of Time, Link. He had aged into a young man, and was able to dawn   
his Master Sword and the Triforce of courage. With the help of the disguised Zelda as Sheik   
and the seven sages, Link was able to defeat the inhuman monster Gannon and seal him in the   
sacred realm. But the sages had manipulated time to enable Link to grow, so he had to be sent   
back into the past.   
  
Peace was finally restored to Hyrule and Zelda was crowned Queen. In her coronation   
ceremony, everyone was there. Impa, her loving and strong nurse maid, Darunia the dancing King   
of the Gorons, the mischievous Princess Ruto and her large father King Zora, and little Saria   
with the help of the Kokiri Emerald. Even a renewed Link and his wife Malon were there,   
although he remembered nothing of Gannondorf, or his fight to save Hyrule. Still, he had became   
the greatest knight Hyrule had ever encountered. All familiar faces.   
  
There was one face she was surprised to see. There above the throne room on a small   
balcony, stood the mysterious Sheik, now without his concealing scarf. His face was plain,   
and pale. Over his lips and chin and across his right eye there was a dark scar, but through   
it all, Zelda could see a smile. Zelda looked back at Impa at her side, but she didn't seem   
to see him. When she returned her gaze to the balcony, Sheik had disappeared, and all that   
was left was a single stone statue of an eye with a piercing gaze...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
If you have any comments, please send them to:  
  
Erin Lindsey   
diamondneko@mail.com  
  
Or visit:  
  
http://members.tripod.com/SheliaCW  
  



End file.
